


Четыре метра

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love/Hate, Private School, Roommates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Четыре метра. Ровно столько расстояния между их кроватями в этом чертовом общежитии. Скотти думает, что пропасть между ними простирается на миллионы световых лет. Или все-таки нет?





	Четыре метра

Скотти ненавидит гребаную Англию. Та, судя по всему, отвечает ей взаимностью, с размаху залепив пощечину холодным ветром, стоит ей сойти с трапа самолета в Гатвике. Девушка лишь плотнее закутывается в патриотично-клетчатый шарф и стремительным шагом направляется в сторону уже ждущего ее такси, волоча за собой потрепанный чемоданчик с кучей наклеек на коричневом боку. Он кажется совсем легким. По правде, он наполовину пустой, так как Скотти просто не знала, что взять с собой. Любимую гитару пришлось оставить в солнечной Калифорнии, вместо нее она привезла россыпь дурацких веснушек, которые стали еще заметнее, да выгоревшие до состояния ржавой проволоки волосы.

Теперь она вернулась на родину, если, конечно, иметь в виду Британию, и не испытывала по этому поводу должной радости. Скотти привыкла к Америке, простоватой и наглой, но приветливо распахивающей свои объятья всем кому не лень, полной беззаботных дней на белом песке побережья, привыкла к туповатому, но милому, как ретривер, соседу с банальнейшей фамилией Джонс, к выжигающей язык газировке и аляповатым граффити на стенах богом забытого квартальчика, где она снимала комнату у весьма бандитского вида парня, который на деле был добрее одуванчика, потому как почти все время пребывал в мире радуги, забив очередной косяк.

Все было _прекрасно_ , все было _хорошо_.

А потом отец внезапно вспомнил, что у него есть дочь, да еще и взыграл не к месту проснувшийся патриотизм и вуаля — она с куцым чемоданчиком стоит на пороге элитной школы для девочек. Ахуеть просто.

Скотти уже представляла, как будет наводить шухер в этом унылом курятнике. Идущая впереди нее миссис Грин, старая кошелка, из которой разве что песок не сыплется, резко остановилась перед дверью с блестящей циферкой «4». У Скотти любимым числом была восьмерка.

Миссис Грин впихнула ее в комнату и поспешила удалиться с видом столь важным, будто опаздывала на прием к королеве. Скотти тихонько пробормотала под нос что-то нецензурное.

Заходя в комнату, она ожидала увидеть зашуганую маленькую леди — типичную дочку английской аристократии, в длинной плиссированной юбке и наглухо застегнутой блузке. Первое, что бросается ей в глаза, — вздернутая кверху упругая задница в джинсовых шортах, потом полосатые гетры, и уж совсем как вишенка на торте — блестящая золотая волна волос, разлетевшаяся по всей кровати и местами распадающаяся на отдельные пряди.

Скотти с минуту пялится на немного тощий, но все равно шикарный зад, потом ухмыляется и громко бросает чемодан на пол, рядом со второй кроватью. Ее соседка даже не вздрагивает, по-прежнему показывая шотландке лишь вид сзади.

— Хэй, я Скотти.

Ноль внимания. МакКензи на секунду хмурится, а потом растягивает губы в наглой ухмылке. Волосы — жидкое золото — на ощупь еще мягче, чем кажется. Скотти безжалостно тянет их, наматывая пряди на кулак, и девчонка в гетрах шипит, как облитая водой кошка. Да, теперь она смотрит на нее. Глаза зеленые и злые. На аккуратном носике след от переносья очков.

Скотти тянется к уху и вытаскивает наушник — оттуда хрипло рычит Курт, прося своего дружка изнасиловать его прямо сейчас. У девчонки задралась майка и виден белый плоский живот. Скотти заставляет себя смотреть ей прямо в глаза.

— Привет, кукла, я буду жить с тобой.

Девочка-в-гетрах только раздраженно дергает плечом и выдирает наушник назад. Скотти хмыкает и плюхается на свою кровать. Через пятнадцать минут она не выдерживает и, повернувшись на бок, смотрит на соседку. Лицо у нее расслабленное и очень миловидное, но драматичный излом бровей и призрак кривой улыбки на губах выдают стервозную натуру.

Между их кроватями четыре метра, и это, кажется, ужасно мало, так как желание встряхнуть маленькую английскую сучку почти непреодолимо.

Скотти не может уснуть и считает сначала воображаемых овец, а потом красно-белые полосы на гетрах. Полос оказывается восемь.

 

***

 

Девочку-в-гетрах зовут Элис.

Утром ее едва можно узнать. Она сидит на первой парте, в той самой застегнутой на все пуговицы блузке и длинной плиссированной юбке, точно как в дурной фантазии МакКензи. Волосы убраны в два аккуратных хвостика. На лице улыбка агнца.

Скотти скрипит зубами.

На перемене вокруг Элис, словно стайка очаровательных птичек, слетаются другие девочки. Они что-то говорят ей, показывают рукоделие, спрашивают совета и смотрят восторженным взглядом. Для них она идеал. Образец. Спина прямая, отутюженная блузка, на губах — прозрачный блеск. Они считают ее своей — нежной певчей птичкой. Скотти кажется, что только она видит, как сквозь перышки то и дело мелькают острые кошачьи когти.

Элис скромно складывает руки на коленях и смотрит на молодого и чертовски горячего преподавателя испанского с выражением абсолютно невинного интереса к предмету. Когда Скотти поздно возвращается в их с Элис комнату, то ожидаемо не находит ее там. На следующий день сеньор Антонио выглядит _еще более_ сияющим, чем обычно.

Не то чтобы Скотти это волновало.

 

***

 

Скотти курит, а курит она только когда злится.

Элис заходит в комнату и, не глядя на соседку, направляется к шкафу, на ходу стягивая через голову черное платье. Она наклоняется, и волосы свешиваются вперед, обнажая плечи. И следы на них.

Скотти ломает сигарету в пальцах.

— Шлюха.

Элис отшвыривает платье куда-то в сторону и, обернувшись, смотрит на нее пристально и зло. Скотти скалится и медленно повторяет:

— _Шлю-ха._

Ногти у Элис острые и больно впиваются в плечи. Какое-то время они катаются по полу — Элис молотит ее своими маленькими кулачками, но спутавшиеся волосы мешают ей. Скотти старается не бить сильно, она все-таки ходила на бокс, а Элис все еще маленькая и тощая, поэтому шотландка ограничивается одной смачной затрещиной и придавливает ее своим весом к полу. У англичанки сбилось дыхание, на щеке красный след, а глаза горят лихорадочным блеском.

— Шлюха, — ласково произносит Скотти, убирая с лица светлые пряди, и, не давая себе возможности засомневаться, собирает ее сбившееся дыхание губами. Они целуются, лежа на полу, пока хватает дыхания, а потом Элис сильно и прицельно бьет ее в ухо и скидывает с себя.

— Сама шлюха, — выдает она, поднимаясь, но при этом выглядит поразительно самодовольной.

Хлопает дверь в душевую.

Скотти садится и достает новую сигарету. Она не злится сейчас, просто нужно чем-то занять рот, чтоб не думать о том, что за черт сейчас в нее вселился.

 

***

 

— Скар-лет, — нараспев тянет Элис с издевательской интонацией. Ее тонкие пальчики с острыми ногтями путаются в рыжих жестких прядях. Это совсем непохоже на ласку, но Скотти, честное слово, готова хрипло заурчать, как подслеповатая старая кошка миссис Грин. И ей даже почти не стыдно за это.

МакКензи ненавидит свое полное имя. Оно дурацкое, претенциозное и какое-то _царапающее_ даже на слух. Такое имя подошло бы какой-нибудь высокомерно-аристократичной девахе, а она только Скотти, и ничего больше.

Она никому не позволяет называть ее этим именем, но Керкленд, конечно, плевать на это хотела.

Просто Элис это _Элис_. Заноза в заднице и последний гвоздь в гробовой доске. Маленькая лицемерка в элегантной длинной юбке, под которой — Скотти точно знает — совершенно блядское кружевное белье.

Полгода пролетело слишком быстро. Скотти не то чтобы полюбила сырую и чопорную Англию, но немного втянулась в размеренные школьные будни. В конце концов, сколько ей тут осталось сидеть? Еще пару месяцев, а потом нужно выбирать колледж. Эта мысль почему-то не приносит ожидаемой радости.

Скотти чувствует, как Элис выпускает ее волосы из своих заточенных пилочкой коготков и отходит к своей постели. На ней немного потрепанная, но нежно любимая англичанкой гитара. Иногда на Керкленд что-то находит, и она брынчит на ней, попутно тихонько напевая своим высоким звонким голосом. У Элис умелые пальцы, чуть загрубевшие от струн.

Иногда Скотти кажется, что в ее памяти Элис так и останется не целостной картиной, а яркими пронзительными пятнами. Губы — мягкие, с мятным привкусом, но целуют всегда напористо и жестко, пальцы — на струнах, в рыжих кудрях или скользят под резинку белья — один черт, всегда слишком хорошо. Волосы — длинные, мягкие, опутывают змеями и лезут в лицо, когда Элис в редком для нее игривом настроении сидит сверху, придавив шотландку к постели своим не особенно внушительным весом. Глаза… злые и холодные, с темными бутылочно-зелеными отблесками, а иногда, совсем редко, с мягким изумрудным светом и слипшимися от слез ресницами.

Твиттер подмигивает ей новым сообщением. Альфред, который частенько писал ей всякую чушь о новых фильмах Марвел или о том, что его пес случайно проглотил резиновую уточку, неожиданно (на самом деле нет) зовет ее назад, в Калифорнию, и даже предлагает махнуть вместе в колледж. Скотти уже готова написать число, когда она, закинув свой по-прежнему полупустой чемодан, рванет навстречу солнцу и побережью, но палец замирает над клавишей ноутбука.

За спиной слышно копошение и шелест ткани.

Скотти оглядывается и с минуту смотрит на то, как скинувшая длинную юбку Элис стоит в одних кружевных трусиках, а потом наклоняется и поднимает с пола брошенную туда ранее гитару. Она оборачивается, и Скотти видит, как тонкие губы кривятся в подобии улыбки, и Скотти точно знает, что это представление было специально для нее.

МакКензи моргает, чувствуя в горле неприятный мерзкий комок.

Окошко твиттера по-прежнему призывно мигает.

Скотти чувствует, как тонкие пальцы тянут ее волосы сильно, почти грубо. Элис опускается на постель рядом с ней, и шотландка краем глаза подмечает, что девушка натянула на себя большую растянутую футболку. Ее футболку, вообще-то.

— Эй, кукла, тебе нравится Калифорния?

— Не-а. _Ненавижу_ ее, — бросает Элис и утыкается Скотти в плечо. Концы длинных волос свиваются змеями на полу. Скотти напряженно молчит, пока Элис больно не тыкает ее под ребра. — Я буду тебе напоминать об этом каждый день, так и знай.

— Ха!

Она отправляет Альфреду сообщение, прикрепляя к нему их общую с Элис фотографию просто потому, что у Джонса нездоровая тяга к блондинкам, а Скотти не хочет разбить его дурацкие очки.

Позже они спят, каждая в своей постели. Вернее, Элис спит, а Скотти опять считает овец, потому что с недавних пор мисс Керкленд больше не спит в одежде (и в гетрах в том числе). Между их кроватями все те же четыре метра.

Скотти думает, что это ужасно много, потому что ей хочется поцеловать бледное угловатое плечо и в очередной раз выругаться, когда пахнущие яблочным шампунем волосы Элис будут лезть ей в лицо. Она забирается к ней в постель, и Элис, не просыпаясь, ворчит, но отодвигается на самый край, впрочем, то и дело тыкая ее острым локтем в бок. Заснуть решительно невозможно, но Скотти думает, что ей плевать. Поспать можно и в самолете. Экран вновь поднятого ноутбука прорезает искусственным светом темноту.

Какой там ближайший рейс до Калифорнии?..


End file.
